Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Online
by LupisPete10
Summary: In the near future a new game has been released. Where the players are Pokémon and they must fight through dungeons to get back to reality. What things will be covered? How many will be lost? Will the main character EVER man up and ask the girl out? I do not own Pokemon. Rated T for Violent themes and Strong Language
1. Chapter 1

"It's finally the day!" gleamed Casey with excitement in his hands he held the new game "Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Online." He ran home through the crowds to get home and start up the game. He opened up the game and decided to read the directions… for once. "What!" he screamed in terror. The directions read that you needed to use the VR-Helmet to work with the game. "I thought this was just a computer game!" he yelled to himself. Casey quickly grabbed his wallet and ran to the nearest store to pick it up. He saw just one system left in stock. He quickly sprinted to the VR-Helmet and as his hand was touching the box someone else's hand grasped the box at the same time. Casey looked up to see the neighborhood bully, Brett.

"Hey, beat it noob what are you gonna play some stupid kid game?" Brett replied sarcastically.

"All I want to do is play a game, Alright? You're not even going to use it!" Casey replied fiercely at Brett. Brett pushed Casey to the ground and triumphantly picked up the box and started to walk away.

"God dammit! I've had enough of your shit! Always pushing me around and I'm sick of it" Casey screamed in full out rage.

"What are you going do about it, squirt? Brett replied with a wide grin on his face. Casey started to run towards Brett while his fist shook in anger. Brett tried to dodge put it was too late, an uppercut hit him straight in the gut. Brett retaliated and hit him hard to the ground and started to pummel him. Casey jabbed Brett right in the throat. Brett tried to catch his breath while Casey gave him another uppercut to the gut. Casey continued the onslaught by kneeing Brett in the face over and over. Brett's face was bruised and bloodied and the blood splattered everywhere, luckily they were in an area right next to the changing rooms with no cameras. Casey dragged him into a changing room and bolted.

"This isn't over!" yelled Brett as he hacked and coughed up blood.

Casey made a dash to the register and quickly bought the VR-helmet and bolted out of the store to his house. He finally got home and took the helmet out of the box. He put it on.

A voice said "Please Calibrate" Casey read the instructions and calibrated the system. "Now please lay back into a comfortable position and relax, the worldwide release of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Online will begin in 30 seconds."

"The hype is real!" Casey's friend barged in cheering happily.

"Hey! It's about to start! Turn on your system!" he cheerfully replied back. Casey's friend hurriedly put on the VR-helmet and started to calibrate.

"Why does it want me to touch my boobs?" Casey's friend asked queasily.

"It's part of the process. You don't want your pokémon to have boobs do you?" Casey taunted.

"Haha. No." Tori replied while blushing.

"The Game will start in 5 seconds" the voice responded.

"This is it!" Casey thought to himself he had read every little secret and tip online anticipating the release, shortly after the screen turned white.

"Hello, I am the announcer, please select a username and a pokémon to use for the game." the announcer ordered in a calm tone. Casey looked over the options there were about 300 options for pokémon to choose from! He also noticed another obscure choice before the announcer began talking again. "You may have noticed the question mark option… This is the random button. If you press this button you have a chance to become a legendary or just a regular pokémon. The gender will also be random" she happily gestured.

Casey thought to himself "To choose? Or not to choose…" he finally decided on pressing the random button. The ground shook a little bit and a small tingle of pain hit him in the legs, his eyes suddenly closed, and when he looked down he had paws.

"Casey, you are…. A male shiny eevee! Congratulations!" the announcer cheered.

"Seriously? An Eevee? How cliche..." Casey shouted at the announcer but glad at the same time to be shiny. He wondered how rare of a chance was that.

"Will you please select a username? the announcer questioned.

"Sure! I want my username to be…" Casey stuttered his regular username was ShinyCasey ironically, but this game was different he didn't want people knowing his real name. He thought what would make a good username, a little bit later he thought of a perfect username, since his fur is silver he thought he would use the latin word Argentum alongside with his original username ShinyCasey. ."ShinyArgentum" Casey said gleefully. "Alright then, you will soon be connected please wait in the lobby while the world loads" the announcer finished.  
>Everything went white as Casey was transported to the lobby. Eventually the lobby loaded alongside hundreds of other people or should they be called pokémon? Casey started to trudge forward but had trouble walking on all fours.<p>

"Huh. I never imagined how hard this would be." he remarked quietly to himself. Casey looked up to find Tori with her usual username.

"Hey Tori! Tori! Is that you? Casey barked. He was not use to his new voice. It had a higher pitch since he was an Eevee.

"Oh. Hello there. Who are you? Tori inquired.

"It's me! Casey! I chose the random button and now I'm a shiny Eevee!" Casey blurted out.

"Haha. Casey you derp. You could have been a Garbador or worse!" Tori worried. She wondered how their adventures would play out with a Riolu and a walking trash bag.

"Well everything worked out in the end, right?" Casey questioned. Tori pushed Casey to the ground as a joke, he fell and couldn't get up. They both laughed while Tori picked Casey up. Casey tried to push Tori down with his small paws but Tori moved and Casey fell to the ground again. Casey finally gave up and laid on the ground.

"You having a little trouble there Casey" Tori giggled.

"I never would have thought it would be this hard to use 4 legs." Casey sighed.

"You need some help there? Shorty? Tori chuckled. Casey started to stand up on his legs.

"I think I finally got the hang of... Wait did you just call me shorty? Casey asked in a stern tone.

"Hehe. I'm the tall one now!" Tori laughed uncontrollably. Casey thought about it and she did have a point. She was much shorter than he was in real life. Casey finally got up on his own and started to walk to the couch. Tori sprinted to his seat before he could get there.

"Hey that was my seat! What's the idea?" Casey whimpered. He was about to lay down on the floor but Tori picked Casey up and put him on her lap. "Wha.. What are you doing?" Casey asked but he got over it before long because Tori had started petting him.

"Oh come on there are no other seats let me just pet you." Tori giggled. Casey was going to object but her paw felt good on his fur. He rested his head on her lap. He felt right in this virtual world. Tori started to laugh constantly.

"What's so funny Tori? he asked while tilting his head to the side.

"You just purred! You do like me!" Tori blurted out while giggling.

"What no I didn't.. I.. Uh... Ok fine I purred. Your paw just feels really good on my back" he squeaked. They both sat waiting for the map to load. Tori looked down at Casey, he had fallen asleep, she smiled at the little eevee. The poliwag next to them eventually got up and walked towards another group. A Growlithe approached Tori still stumbling on it's own paws.

"He..Hello do you mind if I sit here?" the Growlithe stuttered.

"Sure you can! You need help getting up?" Tori asked.

"If you can lift me up... Then that would be great" Growlithe requested. As Tori stood up to help the Growlithe she woke up Casey and started to lift the Growlithe up.

"Huh? Did I fall asleep inside a video game?" Casey yawned. "Hey, who is the Growlithe?" Casey asked.

"My name is Joe." Growlithe responded. Tori eventually lifted Joe up onto the seat and they both sat back down.

"Hey Casey you need some help up? Tori jeered but before she could even get up to help Casey he jumped up onto her lap.

"Nah, I'll just rest here" Casey smirked. They all got to know each other very well. A countdown appeared on the screen in front of them. Everyone in the room began to shout and cheer. The official released was about to begin. Tom, Casey, and Tori added each other to their friend's list and promised they would meet up at the first town.


	2. Chapter 2

Casey's eyes opened and he saw the huge city standing before him. New players kept connecting and connecting till they hit the max of 30,000 players. Casey, Tori, and Joe met up at the local Kecleon shop. The sun shined over the city and the town was bountiful of life.

"Oh ,hey guys, I gotta go pick up a pizza I ordered. I will be right back" Joe beamed. Tori and Casey would kill for some pizza especially pepperoni. "Oh and did I forget to tell you It's pepperoni?" he teased.

"I want to play the game but you're making me hungry" grumbled Casey. Joe went to hit the logout button but it had disappeared. Casey and Tori quickly looked at their menus to check if their logout buttons were gone and they were.

"Hmmm. Thats strange. Maybe because we are right near a shop?" Tori questioned. They all agreed to walk towards the fountain to try out the menus but to no luck. They all tried to contact a game developer but none of them answered.

"I'm.. I'm sure it's ju… just a bug right?" Casey stuttered. The sudden realization came to his head. What if he was stuck in this Holy Hell? He decided not to panic and waited for anyone to respond. The sky suddenly turned red.

"SERVER ANNOUNCEMENT" shouted the announcer.

Everyone was teleported to the fountain. All the players looked around in confusion. An Arceus with the title "Game Creator" came before everyone.

"Hello and welcome to Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Online. You may have noticed that the logout button is gone. This is not a bug for in fact you cannot log out." The Arceus boldly stated. Everyone's faces were horrified. They were there an escape? Would they be stuck in the digital universe forever unable to say bye to their loved ones? "The game cannot be exited until the game has been beaten." Arceus continued. "Your avatar represents your life. If you die in the game... You will die in real life." Arceus finished. Emotions flew everywhere, a cesspool of fear, worry, and horror tainted the air. People hit the ground bawling like newborn babies. Casey's ears drooped and his tail went under his body. What was he going to do? He wanted to go home and tell his mom one last time that he loved her. He was suddenly picked up by Tori. She held him close to his shoulder

"We are going to get through this. We are going to survive." She bawled. Her tears started to hit Casey's scruff. Joe had his chin held high.

"Let's go. While everyone is freaking out we can go farm monsters at first main town. Joe commanded. Even though Joe was being stern on their way he tried to brighten the mood. Tori was still carrying Casey to the next town when the found some rogue monsters. The rogue monsters had a red crystal floating above tMhem.

"I've got this!" Tori shouted. Casey used helping hand while Tori ran towards the rogue and dashed at it, hitting it hard in the head using quick attack. It tried to retaliate but Joe ran and bit the rogue on the neck. Crystals oozed out of the rogue. It screamed in pain and it eventually exploded into shiny crystals. Menus appeared before the group with xp.

"I got an Oran Berry!" cheered Casey. He put the item in his inventory and they continued their journey to their first town.

"Hey Tori..." Casey squeaked.

"What's up?" Tori replied.

"Thanks for that back there. At the beginning town. I'm still scared but I know that our little group can get through it." Casey smiled. Tori picked him up and laughed.

"I still can't get over how tiny and cute you are" Tori giggled. Casey started to blush, his manly hood had been breached but he decided to let it pass and let her carry him along the way. His ears perked up and his tail stopped drooping. Tori was right. They are going to get through this. They continued their journey on Aincrad, the floating hunk of land they resided on. As the walked towards the town, except for Casey as he was being carried, they spotted a group of players.

"Aaaahhh. Help!" a Fennekin screamed out while be pinned down by a rogue Scolipede. The players scrambled to get the Scolipede off but it wouldn't budge. The Fennekin's hp slowly dropped.

"No! She is going to die! Someone help!" yelled another player. Casey quickly rushed with his oran berry to the Fennekin but it was too late. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Blood leaked from pores all over her body and she shattered into the crystals, but these crystals were red. They were filled with her blood. She faded away while everyone looked horrified. The players looked at each other in horror. Casey dropped the oran berry from his mouth.

"She.. She is gone" the players said in unison. They started to ponder why would someone create this death game?

"I can't live without my sister" a player said as he jumped into the abyss. Most of them jumped off the side of the world.

"Please. Don't jump!" A Marill shouted

"There is no point anymore" the other players stated in unison. They couldn't take losing the Fennekin. One after another they all jumped. The Marill started to cry.

"You... You alright?" Casey asked. He approached slowly. She kept crying and eventually she finally turned around.

"Why. Why do we have to die in this game?" She sobbed. The poor Marill was alone in the world blood crystals still shattering around her.

"Look. It's gonna be tough going through this world but don't give up. You wanna join us" Casey stated. The Marill looked up at Casey she wiped her tears from her eyes.

"Sure… My name is Katie." mumbled Katie. Casey held out his paw and helped Katie up. They encountered other rogues but Katie showed the gang their attack pattern. Everyone leveled up.

"Hey I learned Tail whip!" Katie shouted with delight.

"Nice!" replied Tori. They continued on their path to the first town. Katie bounced the whole way, Casey was still being carried Tori, Tori trotted along while occasionally calling Casey cute and making him blush, and Joe led the group not losing sight of their goal.

"Casey would it be alright if I got a purse and carried you around like a little dog?" Tori giggled. Casey looked at her horrified.

"No! I don't want to be the laughing stock of this century!" Casey replied back.

"Alright. How about I get a backpack and you can pop out whenever you want" Tori smiled.

"I will think about it… After all you are kind of the mule of the group" Casey teased. Tori put on death stare and Casey retreated into his scruff.

"You guys are cute and all but you might want to look ahead" Joe roared. The group looked ahead to see a group of rogues ahead of them.

"Alright me and Casey will take the two on the right and Tori and Katie will take the left." Joe commanded. Joe roared a rogue Pichu into Casey's headbutt and the creature instantly vanquished into crystals. Casey used helping hand while Joe bit into the eye of another Pichu instantly killing it also. Katie used tail whip on the enemy squirtles while Tori quick attacked them both in quick succession.

"Hey! There is the next town!" shouted Tori. The group started to sprint to the next town when bundles of gold and other items to prepare for the first dungeon.


	3. Chapter 3

"Doctor, What is happening to him?" she bawled.

"I don't know. Ever since this death game happened conditions have been… puzzling." the doctor replied. They both in unison looked at Casey. He was strapped into his helmet getting food and water through tubes, but something was very off putting. Casey's bodied constantly twitched his arms and legs. "The same goes for his friend… Tori is her name, right?" the doctor asked.

"Yes. Her name is Tori. They are both in the same grade." the woman replied. The woman was Casey's mother, who was silently crying as the doctor took another look at them. Casey's spine was hunched over, his body was curled into a ball. Meanwhile Tori was really straight but some parts of her skin bulged over others.

"I will get back to their condition later… I know this is hard for you but it will be okay. You said your son was good at video games, right?" the doctor joked subtly.

"You know sightseeing the city and all would be great but I'm pretty tired." yawned Casey as he was walking on his own for once.

"You're tired? I've been carrying you all day Shorty." laughed Tori.

"You may have been carrying me some of the day but I am a shorty! Katie and I have to walk a longer distance since you are so much bigger than us!" retaliated Casey. Tori sighed and nodded her head with a slight grin.

"How about we get you and Katie a room and Tori and I will go look at the shops?" asked Joe. They both nodded and they went to the local inn. The NPC went over to the group and started to talk to them.

"Hello Travelers! Looks like you had a rough day. You want a room with free food or just a room?" the NPC questioned. The group decided to get 2 double rooms one for Katie and Casey and one for Tori and Joe when they got back. Katie and Casey jumped into the beds which were very comfy.

"I'm pooped" yawned Katie. She laid her head back onto the pillow and stared up at the ceiling still pondering the death game. Meanwhile Casey danced on his bed with excitement he hadn't had any food since breakfast in the real world. "Are you that excited about food? commented Katie as Casey pranced around on his bed.

"Um… Yeah! Food is great!" cheered Casey as he danced around on his bed. Katie sighed and watched Casey dance around and chuckled. A chansey eventually came through the door.

"Hello! I am here with your dinner" the Chansey declared. Katie sprung up out of her bed, she wasn't as excited as Casey but she was hungry. The Chansey opened the tray up to reveal some salads, steaks, and some rolls. Chansey set both trays on their beds and walked off.

"Hmmmm" mumbled Casey. "Hey Katie… How do you suppose I eat this? he noted. Casey looked down at his paws trying out different positions. He picked up a fork with both of his paws and started to stab the salad onto the fork. He started to twirl it around to eat it but dropped the fork onto his plate. Casey sighed and laid on his stomach.

"Hey It's alright Casey. You could always eat off the plate." Katie implied. Casey dragged his plate towards his mouth and started to eat. He devoured the plate of salad within mere seconds.

"This feels oddly… Natural" remarked Casey as a piece of salad drooped into his scruff. Katie started to laugh at him as he used his paw to scoop the salad piece back into his mouth. They both finished their meals with a full belly and laid back onto the beds.

"For being this small I have a surprisingly big stomach" giggled Katie while Casey nodded in agreement. Tori and Joe came bursting into the room,

"Guys, come with us now!" shouted Tori as she heavily panted. They all ran outside to see the sky light up. The words "Death Count" appeared in the sky. It read 2000 people. 2000 people had already been killed on the first night, whether that be from suicide or enemies it was unknown. They all looked up in awe. It had been exactly 14 hours since the game began and 2000 people had perished. Eventually they all went back inside.

"That puts a damper on things…" Joe worried as the gang looked around at each other and sighed heavily. Joe and Katie went to sleep shortly but Tori and Casey stayed up.

"Check out these cool orbs we got from the shop." commented Tori. They both stared at the orbs as little bright lights floated around inside of them. They both agreed on going to bed but as soon as Casey was going to jump into his bunk Tori grabbed him.

"Hey! Wha… What are you doing!" hissed Casey as Tori dragged him to her bed. "What is up with you and snuggling me?" he questioned.

"I don't know maybe it's the pokèmon hormones" she teased as she laid back on her pillow with Casey on her chest. He let out a heavy sigh, spun around, and plumped down. Joe and Katie woke up after a long night's rest and came to wake up Tori and Casey.

"Good Morning." yawned Tori as she rubbed her eyes. Tori was about to wake up Casey but came up with brilliant idea instead. She motioned for Joe and Katie to take the orbs and berries out of the bag and put them on the bed. Tori then lowered Casey into the bag and stuffed the orbs and berries into another bag.

"He is going to be so mad" giggled Katie even Joe was laughing for once. They all headed out on their way while Casey was still sound asleep breathing heavily and snoring. Casey eventually woke up and started to yawn.

"Wow, I am tired." yawned Casey while he tried to wipe his eyes with his paws. He noticed everyone else laughing hysterically and finally became aware of his surroundings.

"Ha ha, How you hanging Hollywood?" joked Joe as he could barely walk as he was stumbling over his paws in laughter.

"Oh god everyone is looking at me!" raged Casey as he tried to get out of the satchel. He eventually found his way out of the bag and plummeted to the ground and landed on his face. Other players walked by and giggled as Casey laid there on the ground. Another player walked up to them hurriedly.

"Hello! We need players to help clear the first dungeon boss. Are you in?" the Sneasel questioned the group. They all decided on helping him and went through the process.

"So how big is the group?" asked Joe as they all walked towards the entrance to the dungeon.

"Well including you guys we just break 50 at exactly 52." the Sneasel responded. "Oh! I forgot to tell my name! It's John." continued John.

"I'm guessing you are looking for a Razor Claw?" questioned Katie as they continued walking.

"For what?" retorted John as they stopped for a moment.

"Don't you know? Sneasels evolve at night when they level up." replied Katie.

"Oh, sweet! That's good to know." responded John as they finally arrived to the entrance of the dungeon where the rest of the group sat.

"Who is ready! To escape the death game!" a member shouted as they all screamed back as the group started to run for the boss doors.They all abruptly halted as the boss doors remained ahead of them.

"Get your items ready." another member shouted as they pushed the doors open. Tori took an attack orb out of the bag and handed out colored scarfs to the others. As the doors were pushed open the boss was revealed. A giant tauros ,about four times bigger than an actual tauros, growled as it's red eyes glistened in the dark room.

"Alright! Tanks go stand in front. Heavy hitters get behind the tanks and get ready to switch out!" John demanded. They all ran up as the boss emerged and started to charge up a 's powerful attack sent the tanks flying into the walls as all the high damage pokemon attacked. It's health bar went down significantly. Tori used the attack orb and everyone had regained strength. Casey and a couple other players attacked the legs to take it to the ground. One of it's legs fell and it toppled over to the ground where it fell on other players. Blood crystals filled the air as the horrified group kept attacking over and over in pure rage.

"One more attack!" yelled John as the group in unison tried to attack but the boss hit them into the wall. Casey and Joe who were attacking the legs hit it hard in the eyes and the boss perished and gleamed into 1000's of crystals.

"How… How many people did we lose?" Casey asked depressingly.

"We lost 2 people…" John sighed as the names faded from the raid group.

"Look guys! The next floor door is opening!" shouted Tori as the group looked up in awe.

"Floor 2 of 50?" shouted the group as the sudden realization this was only the first floor. They are in for a bumpy ride.


	4. Chapter 4

"It's been three months, three months since me and 29,999 other people were thrusted into the death game. I've lost Tori and the others in this game. They are not dead no… I am lost. I've been trapped in this dungeon for 2 months. Tori and the others have been trying constantly but I can't leave until the 8th floor boss is cleared. I sit in this glass box because of an item. This rare item allows me to make a 30 minute video call but at a cost. I had to wait 5 floors to be freed from this cage. I couldn't decline even if it took me years. I'm waiting to be released so I can talk to my mom with Tori. The problem is the main group is having trouble clearing the boss. Oh and did I forget to tell you… I'm hanging above the boss right now. So if anyone reads this. Please clear the boss. Please" said Casey as he closed the message. He picked it up with his paw and threw it as far as he could to the boss door. In hopes someone would try to get a peek at the boss, take the item, and run back. He plumped back down in his little cell and waited.

"You ready to go Tori?" asked Joe as they walked throughout the town. Tori nodded as they both trotted away to the Kecleon shop. The guilds had finally gotten together to make a squad to take down the boss. They went on their way to the shop to gather items needed for the fight.

"Welcome to the Kecleon shop. We got good deals on orbs today!" an npc responded as they both walked up to the shop. They browsed the selection and saw many good things to buy but they were low on money.

Katie came up with a bundle of coins and dropped it on the ground. Around a month ago Katie evolved because her happiness levels went through the roof when she was reunited with her old friend from band class. AS they went through the menu to buy the orbs an absol approached the group.

"Do any of you know a player named Tori?" the Absol asked. Tori's face lit up. She wondered why the absol was looking for her and whether or not she should lie to him.

"I'm Tori…" she responded as she let out a small smile to lighten the mood.

"I need you to come with me. Something has been found" the Absol replied. She had a shocked look on her face, were they going to find Casey? She wondered to herself as the absol led the group into a small inn. The absol pulled out what looked to be a recorded message and tapped play on the menu. Tori started to tear up. Casey's voice flowed throughout the room as Tori's tears made a puddle below on the floor.

"He talked about an item. That connect to the real world…" the Absol stuttered. "I know how hard it is for everyone but we need to consult a news outlet and tell them everything. If we find Casey. Can you convince him?" asked the Absol. Tori wiped away her tears with her paw and nodded. They walked back to the group and started to conversate.

"I never got to ask but what is your name?" questioned Tori as she looked at the Absol.

"Just call me Jake…" Jake replied as he looked down at his paws. "Anyways. The main reason I came to you guys is because the front lines found the boss. So they found Casey…" Jake informed. They all looked wide eyed at Jake it had been three months since they had seen Casey. "So you guys In?" he asked. The group thought it over and decided to go back into the front lines. It was late at night though so most of the players called it a night but Tori stayed up and trained with Joe.

"Joe watch your right!" yelled Tori as a rogue pokemon came charging up to Joe. He quickly dodged it and retaliated with a hard blow. The rogue pokemon dropped a blue scarf as it died.

"Hey Tori, It dropped a blue scarf you want it?" panted Joe as he picked up the scar with his paw. Tori thought about it for a second and decided on keeping the scarf to check it out later. After a long night of grueling training they both eventually rose 3 levels. They decided to go rest at an inn for the night.

"That was a good sleep." yawned Tori as she felt the morning dew throughout the air. She brushed the clumps out of her smooth blue fur and cracked her bones while she went to wake Joe up. Joe was lying on the ground with his blanket. His mouth wide open while large amounts of drool clumped together onto the ground. He had rolled out his bed again like usual. Tori didn't sleep near Joe because the last time she did Joe rolled over onto Tori in her sleep.

"Joe. Joe! Wake up!" Tori shouted at the sleeping growlithe. He managed to groggily open his eyes and yawned heavily. He wiped the drool off his face with his paw and started to get up.

"Gross. Did I drool that much?" he questioned Tori as he rubbed his eyes with his paw.

"You also rolled out of the bed. Canines drool a lot." she smiled. Joe wiped up the drool with a little rag. They went on their merry way and decided to wake up Katie. She was still in the bed with a smile, somewhat creepy, but she was a happy sleeper. When they woke her up she instantly put on a grumpy face and stared into their souls.

"I'm not a morning person" said Katie as she rolled out of the bed in strong angry movements.

"Of course you aren't you're a morning azumarill." teased Joe.

"Well you are about to be breakfast growlithe." snapped Katie as she put on her scarf. Joe instantly shut his muzzle and walked along to get his supplies. They all wandered into town to see if the shops have anything new. A new shop was built in the center of the town and they went to investigate.

"A blacksmith shop? What could they have?" murmured Tori as they approached the shop. Inside was a charmander breathing fire onto a piece of metal. He simultaneously hit the piece of metal with a hammer and shaped it into a sword.

"Oh hi guys. What could I do for you?" the charmander asked as he handed the sword to a customer in exchange for some coins.

"You don't talk like a npc." muttered Joe as he still tried to remain distant from angry Katie.

"I'm not. I figured out this neat skill where people can use swords and stuff and not rely on crappy moves. They can deal a substantial amount of damage." the charmander finished as he sat down on the stool close behind him.

"How much would a rapier be?" asked Tori as she jumped in delight for a sword. The charmander explained the price and started to forge the sword. Katie was also happier as she asked for tiny throwing daggers and the charmander delivered.

"Wow these are amazing!" screamed Katie gleefully. She started to practice throwing them and nicked Joe's ear.

"Watch it!" yelled Joe as he patted his ear with his paw to wipe off the small amount of blood. "It's already bad enough I can't use any weapons." he murmured sadly.

"I haven't advanced that far into blacksmith but I heard there could be weapons used with quadruped pokemon! Just wait and I will be sure to give you the first one I make." the charmander assured Joe. They all said their thank you's and goodbye's as they walked toward the town entrance.

"This is where we are suppose to meet up… Right?" asked Tori. Joe nodded and they waited until the front lines came up. The leader of the front lines, a Keldeo, slowly approached the small group.

"You must be team Tori?" asked the Keldeo as his hooves clopped as he walked forward. "But aren't you missing a shiny eevee?" he asked again.

"Thats the problem. He is stuck in the boss room." replied Joe as he emerged, still keeping distant from Katie with her sharp throwing knives. "Pretty rare to see a legendary anyways…" remarked Joe as the legendary pokemon, Keldeo, stood head held high in front of him.

"Guess I got lucky with this game." he replied. "Anyways we are heading out at two o'clock sharp" he stated. "My name is Blake if you need anything." he finished as he walked away towards the front lines.

"Alright we can scower the shops for an hour or so. Then we will come back here, agreed?" Joe asked. They all nodded and headed back towards the charmander's shop. However instead of a charmander was a Charmeleon gleefully smiling as more players.

"Excuse me… Where is the charmander that was here earlier?" questioned Joe as they approached the shop.

"That's me! I evolved!" gleemed the charmander as his smile broadened the daylight. "Must have been all the work I've been doing in the shop.

"Wow. Congrats!" the group said in unison. They talked for a good thirty minutes and finally got his name.

"My name? My name is Richard." Richard finished as he sat back in his chair examining his new body. More time went by as Richard forged new things for customers and talked to the group. It eventually hit the one our mark

"Time to rescue Casey." thought Tori as the group plunged into the darkness about to take on the boss that stood in front of them.

"I am the shiny Terrakion. You must die!" raged the boss as the lights flickered. The fight was about to begin. The ground shaked and rumbled as the boss got up from it's slumber.

"Tori? TORI?" shouted Casey as his jail cell swung above the boss


End file.
